Daemon and Almatar
by White Lavender
Summary: Daemon n Almatar. Sbuah lgenda Yunani yg akn mrubah nsib se2org. Hidup ato mati. Tp.. mkna yg trkndng dlm lgenda itu, akn sgt besar pngaruh'a pda 2 org yg kini mnjalin sbuah prshbatan dlm dunia maya. FemKyuuHina. special fic birthday for Dhara. RnR please


**Yahoo! Daku kembali lagi dengan fic baru. Fic ini spesial ulang tahun Dhara yang ke.. ke.. *ngitung pake jari*.. ke-17, hehehe.. XD**

**Happy birthday, Dhara! Semoga dikau cepat sembuh dan baikan dan bisa beraktivitas lagi. Jangan pernah kalah oleh penyakitmu. Tetaplah ceria dan bersemangat.**

**Fic ini terinspirasi dari kisahku dan Dhara. Eits.. jangan yang berpikiran yang aneh-aneh dulu. Ini murni tentang friendship.**

**Dalam cerita ini ada yang sebagian nyata dan ada yang hasil karangan. Karena ingatanku termasuk lumayan rapuh a.k.a. lemot (?). =.=**

**Lagipula, daku tidak mungkin memasukkan seluruh cerita ini nyata kan?**

**Ok! Dalam fic ini, aku berperan sebagai Female Kyuubi atau yang sudah kuubah namanya menjadi Kyuurin (Gale, pinjem bentar nama Kyuu versi cewek yang ada di ficmu), dan Dhara sendiri jadi Hinata karena sifat mereka hampir mirip.**

**Sebenarnya sih, aku mau jadi Naruto and ngerubah genrenya jadi romance, tapi.. gak jadi deh. Ntar pada mikir yang macam-macam lagi. =.='**

**Yah! Semoga berkenan! XD**

**Happy reading minna-san and here we go! XD**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**Disclaimer:**

**Naruto Masashi Kishimoto, fanfiction(dot)net not mine.**

**Genre:**

**Friendship/hurt/comfort (tambahan family dan mystery)**

**Pair:**

**FemKyuuHina (pair friendship pertama di FNI, yeay! XD)  
><strong>

**Summary:**

**Daemon dan Almatar. 2 orang yang seperti memiliki satu jiwa layaknya sebuah roh dan jasad dalam wujud yang berbeda. Sebuah legenda Yunani yang akan merubah nasib seseorang. Hidup atau mati. Tapi.. makna yang terkandung dalam legenda itu, akan sangat besar pengaruhnya pada 2 orang yang kini menjalin sebuah persahabatan dalam dunia maya.**

**Warning:**

**AU, typo, gaje, abal, lebay, SMS and FFN inside, Female Kyuubi, dwwl (dan warning-warning lainnya)**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>Daemon and Almatar<strong>

By: Yui Hoshina

**Chapter 1**

* * *

><p>.<p>

_Dulu.._

_Ada sebuah legenda__ dari Yunani._

_Legenda__ itu dikenal dengan nama Daemon dan Almatar._

_Di mana legenda__ itu menceritakan 2 orang yang saling berkaitan seperti memiliki satu jiwa._

_Daemon, seperti roh._

_Almatar, seperti media atau tubuh._

_Jika sang Almatar sedang sakit, maka sang Daemon akan merasakan sakit juga._

_Jika sang Almatar mati, maka sang Daemon juga akan ikut mati__._

_Jika Daemon tetap bersama Almatar sampai puluhan tahun, maka Almatar tidak bisa tua, dia akan kekal._

_Tetapi.. jika sang Daemon mati, maka Almatar akan jadi tua, sesuai dengan berapa lama keduanya bersama._

_Itu hanya sebuah legenda kuno __ yang tidak diketahui kebenarannya._

_Apakah itu benar terjadi atau tidak?_

_Tidak ada yang tau._

_Tapi.. walaupun aku tidak percaya, tapi aku bis__a merasakannya sedikit saat aku.. mulai mengenal orang itu._

* * *

><p>.<p>

Tik! Tik! Tik! Tik!

Sesosok gadis berambut merah panjang bermata ruby tengah mengetik sesuatu di layar laptopnya. Ia tengah fokus pada apa yang ditulisnya sekarang.

"Dan.. orang itupun datang.. secara tiba-tiba di belakang gadis itu.." sang gadis mengetik apa yang diucapkannya barusan.

Tok! Tok! Tok!

Terdengar seseorang mengetuk pintu.

"Kyuu~, boleh tidak aku pinjam penggarismu?" tanya seseorang itu di balik pintu.

Gadis yang dipanggil Kyuu itu terbangun dari tempat tidurnya dan membuka pintu kamarnya. Sebelum membuka pintu kamarnya, ia menyempatkan mengambil penggaris dulu di meja belajarnya.

Kreekk..

Pintu itupun terbuka dan memperlihatkan seorang gadis remaja dengan rambut hijau dan berkulit tan yang sedang tersenyum.

"Fuu, kau selalu saja suka meminjam barang-barangku. Pensilku yang kemarin, mana?" tanya Kyuu atau lebih tepatnya bernama lengkap Kyuurin.

"Gomenasai, Kyuu. Aku masih memakainya, hehehe.." jawab Fuu tersenyum malu.

"Mou.. kalau begini terus, bisa-bisa barang-barangku habis dipinjam olehmu," omel Kyuurin. Fuu hanya tertawa kecil.

.

.

**Kyuurin's POV**

Blam! Aku menutup pintu kamarku lumayan keras. Lagi-lagi.. Fuu, teman seapartemenku selalu saja meminjam barang-barangku. Lain kali akan kutagih semua barang yang ia pinjam, tak peduli ia kerepotan. Salah dia sendiri tidak membeli peralatannya sendiri.

Namaku, Namikaze Kyuurin. Umur 19 tahun semester 4 jurusan Ekonomi di Universitas Suna.

Profesiku selain sebagai mahasiswi adalah sebagai **Author** di sebuah situs bernama Fanfiction(dot)net dengan penname, **Kitsunaze Kyuubi**.

Dari situs itu, aku mengenal banyak sekali teman-teman yang sehobi denganku karena jarang sekali mahasisiwa yang seusia denganku menyukai Anime/manga dan juga komik. Yang mereka bicarakan hanyalah artis maupun aktor korea seperti Kim Bum, Suju, Shinee, Lee Min Ho, Super Junior, dan lain sebagainya. Aku tidak terlalu tertarik dengan artis-artis korea kecuali jika para tokohnya tampan dan imut, hehe...

Aku juga memasang nomor ponselku untuk berkenalan dengan yang lainnya. Kalau ada yang meneror, aku tidak memperdulikannya. Biar saja, toh dia yang rugi sendiri.

Aku kembali ke tempat tidurku dan kembali menekuni plot cerita yang baru saja kubuat. Kali ini genrenya mystery. Yosh! Aku harus berjuang agar karyaku diterima oleh para reader! Semangat! XD

**End POV**

Kyuurin terus fokus pada alur cerita yang dibuat dan tidak menyadari bahwa jam di kamarnya sudah menunjukkan pukul 11 malam.

**Ia mulai berjalan tertatih-tatih, darah yang mengalir dari lututnya mulai menetes. Sebuah cahaya menuntunnya ke arah sebuah danau yang disinari oleh cahaya bulan purnama. Pantulan dari cahaya bulan purnama di danau membuat danau itu** **semakin indah.**

Kyuurin mengetik apa yang baru saja dipikirkannya.

"Ugh.." ia merenggangkan otot tangannya yang sedikit kaku. "Huft.. tinggal sedikit lagi maka chapter ini sudah selesai."

Kyuurin kembali mengerjakan plot barusan. Saat ia sedang asyik mengetik, tiba-tiba ponselnya berbunyi tanda ada sms masuk.

Kyuurin pun membuka smsnya dan membacanya tentu saja.

* * *

><p><strong>[From: xxx-265-117-595]<strong>

_Konbanwa.. _

_Maaf mengganggu. Apa aku boleh berkenalan denganmu?_

_Namaku Hinata, aku sekarang butuh teman. Sekarang aku ada di rumah sakit dan sendirian di sini. Maaf kalau menganggu. Kalau ada waktu bisa di balas besok kok. _

* * *

><p>"Hmm.. tumben ada yang sms aku malam-malam begini. Tapi, darimana dia tau nomorku? Perasaan nomorku sudah aku hapus dari profilku. Coba kubalas saja," gumam Kyuurin seraya membalas sms itu.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>[To: xxx-265-117-595<strong>**]**

_Salam kenal._

_Hmm.. maaf. Hinata tau darimana ya nomorku? ^^'_

* * *

><p>Sambil menunggu balasan, Kyuurin menyimpan nomor itu dengan nama <strong>'Hinata FFN'<strong>. Yah, kebiasaan memberi nama kontak orang-orang yang tau dirinya dari FFN dengan embel-embel FFN di belakang namanya.

Tut tut.. tut tut..

Ponsel Kyuurin berbunyi lagi.

* * *

><p><strong>[From: Hinata FFN]<strong>

_Makasih udah di balas. Aku tau nomormu dari salah satu fic yang ada di ffn._

_Ini benar kan nomor Kitsunaze Kyuubi?_

* * *

><p>Kyuurin tersenyum simpul. Ternyata orang ini sudah mengenalnya.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>[To: Hinata FFN]<strong>

_Yupz! Panggil saja Kyuu atau Kyuu-chan, hihihi.. XD *narsis*_

_Hinata sakit apa? Memangnya tidak ada yang menemani?_

* * *

><p>Kyuurin menunggu sms balasan dari Hinata. Sambil menunggu, ia melanjutkan acara mengetiknya. Kali ini, Kyuurin sedang mengetik balasan review di chapter lalu.<p>

Yah, image penuh semangat telah ia tempelkan di ffn pada sosok Kitsunaze Kyuubi. Terlihat kekanak-kanakan namun ada saatnya jadi bijaksana. Sosok yang selalu diinginkan tapi tidak bisa dipraktekkan di dunia nyata karena sesungguhnya, sosok Kyuurin di dunia nyata adalah sosok yang cuek, pendiam dan dingin. Sekali-kali ia terlihat sedikit liar atau tomboy.

Tut tut.. tut tut.. Kyuurin langsung membuka smsnya.

* * *

><p><strong>[From: Hinata FFN]<strong>

_Aku punya penyakit kanker stadium akhir. Sebenarnya aku sudah sadar dari koma ku sekitar sehari yang lalu._

_Tapi aku pura-pura masih tidur saat adikku datang. Oh ya, sepertinya Kyuu lebih tua dariku. Umur Kyuu berapa?_

* * *

><p>"<em>Penyakit kanker stadium akhir? Apa ini anak ini sedang mempermainkanku atau apa? Kenapa dia mudah sekali mengatakan penyakitnya padahal kami<em>_ baru saja berkenalan. Haahh.. terserahlah,"_ batin Kyuurin pasrah.

Ia pun membalas sms itu tanpa memperdulikan penyakit yang mematikan yang baru saja di tulis Hinata apakah itu benar atau tidak. Karena sungguh aneh baginya ada seseorang yang secara terang-terangan menyebut nama penyakit parah seperti itu. Ia hanya menjawab pertanyaan terakhir saja.

* * *

><p><strong>[To: Hinata FFN]<strong>

_Umurku 19 tahun. ^^' *keliatan tua banget*_

_Umur Hinata berapa?_

* * *

><p>Kyuurin menghempaskan ponselnya di tempat tidur. Ia pun seraya mematikan laptopnya dan menaruhnya di tempat tersembunyi setelah ia menyimpan filenya.<p>

"Huft.. hari ini lumayan melelahkan. Aku mengantuk.." gumam Kyuurin sedikit mengucek-ngucek matanya yang sedikit lelah.

Tut tut.. tut tut.. kembali ponsel Kyuurin berbunyi.

* * *

><p><strong>[From: Hinata FFN]<strong>

_Umurku 16 tahun. Wah~ aku boleh memanggil dengan sebutan Nee-san__ kan?_

_Oh ya, aku boleh minta tolong sesuatu nggak?_

* * *

><p>Kyuurin pun membalas sms dari Hinata tersebut.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>[To: Hinata FFN]<strong>

_Terserah, Hinata. ^^_

_Hmm.. mau minta tolong apa? O.o'a_

* * *

><p>Sambil menunggu sms balasan, Kyuurin menyempatkan diri membereskan tempat tidurnya dan berbaring.<p>

Ia menatap layar ponselnya dan tidak lama kemudian sms pun datang.

* * *

><p><strong>[From: Hinata FFN]<strong>

_Sebenarnya aku punya cerita yang lumayan banyak di bukuku. Boleh aku t__itip salah satu ceritaku di neesan?_

_Sebenarnya adikku juga seorang Author ffn juga. Tapi, sepertinya dia sibuk dengan kegiatan sekolahnya jadi tidak sempat menuliskannya untukku. Apa neesan mau? Ya.. kalau tidak mau juga tidak apa-apa. Aku tidak memaksa. ^^_

* * *

><p>"Menitipkan salah satu ceritanya? Hm.. sepertinya tidak apa-apa kalau aku menerimanya. Toh, dia sendiri yang membuatnya kan?" gumam Kyuurin.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>[<strong>**To: Hinata FFN]**

_Hmm.. boleh saja. Tapi, Hinata sendiri kan yang buat?__ Apa Hinata tidak mempunyai akun ffn? Kan bisa buat sendiri._

* * *

><p>"<em>Huaaahh.. ngantuk. Tapi, aku harus tahan sebentar lagi. Sepertinya anak ini kuat juga begadang,"<em> batin Kyuurin.

Ia mulai mematikan lampu kamarnya dan hanya tersisa lampu tidurnya.

Tut tut.. tut tut..

* * *

><p><strong>[From: Hinata FFN]<strong>

_Arigatou, neesan! Iya, Hinata sendiri yang buat. Besok ceritanya boleh Hinata kirim kan?_

_Ng.. Hinata punya alasan tertentu untuk tidak membuat akun._

_Oya, nee tidak tidur?_

* * *

><p>Kyuurin mengerutkan salah satu alisnya. Sejak kapan teman smsnya ini berpindah dari kata 'aku' menjadi kata 'Hinata' untuk menyebutkan dirinya sendiri.<p>

Ia pun membalas sms tersebut.

* * *

><p><strong>[To: Hinata FFN]<strong>

_Iya. Ini mau tidur. Ngantuk! -_-;_

* * *

><p>Saat Kyuurin mau memejamkan mata, terdengar bunyi sms lagi.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>[From: Hinata FFN]<strong>

_Oh.. maaf mengganggu. Oyasumi, neesan._

_Matta ashita. ^^_

* * *

><p>Kyuurin pun langsung membalas sms itu dengan kilat.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>[To: Hinata FFN]<strong>

_Matta ashita. ^^_

* * *

><p>Dan Kyuurin pun terlelap dalam tidurnya.<p>

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>[From: My Neesan]<strong>

_Matta ashita. ^^_

* * *

><p>Hinata menutup ponselnya dan tersenyum lembut.<p>

"_Kuharap.. Kyuubi adalah orang yang kucari selama ini. sosok yang kubutuhkan selama ini. Aku harap.. kejadian di masa lalu tidak akan terjadi lagi padaku. Aku sudah lelah dengan namanya kekecewaan," _batin seorang gadis berambut indigo yang tengah berbaring di sebuah ranjang putih yang ada di rumah sakit yang tak lain adalah Hinata.

DEG!

"Ugh.." Hinata memegang kepalanya yang terasa sakit. _"Tidak. Jangan lagi. Jangan! Aaaaarrgghh.. S-SAKIT! KEPALAKU SAKIT!"_

Hinata memegang kepalanya yang terasa sakit luarbiasa. Tidak ada seorang pun di sana termasuk Dokter maupun Suster.

Lagi-lagi.. ia harus menahan sakit ini sendirian. Tidak ada yang menemaninya sekarang.

"Hinata.. bertahanlah. Jangan sampai kau kalah dengan penyakit ini. Aku harus.. berjuang melawan rasa sakit ini. Tapi.. aku sudah tidak kuat lagi. Apa aku akan mati? Aku takut! Takut!" batin Hinata ketakutan. Ia berusaha menemangati dirinya sendiri tapi itu tidak terlalu membantu.

Hinata berusaha mengambil segelas air putih yang ada di samping tempat tidurnya, berharap agar rasa sakit itu sedikit ringan.

Setelah meminum air putih itu, rasa sakit yang menderanya berangsur menghilang dan ia langsung ambruk di ranjangnya.

"Haahh.. haaahh.." nafas Hinata terlihat menderu. Sepertinya ia kelelahan dengan rasa sakit yang baru saja menderanya.

Jujur saja. Ia sudah tidak sanggup lagi menahan penyakit yang ada di tubuhnya yang semakin merusakkan sel-sel tubuhnya. Tapi.. entah karena apa, ia masih bisa bertahan sampai sekarang. Ada sesuatu yang mengganjal dalam pikirannya. Entahlah, bahkan Hinata sendiri juga tidak tau.

Hinata memejamkan matanya, dan berusaha tidur. Walaupun dalam hatinya, ia khawatir kalau dirinya tidak akan bisa bangun lagi keesokan harinya.

Tapi.. ada sesuatu hal yang sedikit berbeda di hari ini. Ada sesuatu yang mengganjal pikirannya dan itu membuat hatinya sedikit ringan dan tenang.

Sepertinya ada sesuatu hal yang menarik dari orang yang mempunyai nama samaran, Kitsunaze Kyuubi.

"_Kitsunaze.. Kyuubi.. aku harap.. kau adalah sosok yang kucari selama ini. sosok yang akan selalu menemaniku dan tidak pergi meninggalkanku seperti 'orang' itu. Aku.. hanya membutuhkan seseorang yang menerimaku apa adanya. Walaupun kita baru saja berkenalan, tapi__, aku merasa.. kau adalah sosok kakak yang kuinginkan selama ini. Aku tidak tau kenapa tapi, aku merasakan hal yang aneh dan sedikit berbeda saat kita berkenalan. Semoga perasaanku benar. Aku.. tidak ingin.. sendirian lagi."_

Hinata pun memejamkan matanya dan mulai tertidur lelap.

.

.

**To be continue**

Lagi-lagi multichap. Haahh.. padahal lagi ujian tapi.. _ya sudahlah_~. *nyanyi gaje lagunya bondan*

katanya buat special fic birthday, kenapa genrenya malah hurt/comfort sih? =_='

Gimana, Dhara? Apa ini sedikit memuaskan? Gomen kalau nee (?) sok tau tentang perasaan Dhara tapi, ini kan Cuma fic. Walaupun sebagian fiksi dan non fiksi, hehe..

Selain itu, kalau ada yang dibagian cerita yang sedikit menyinggung Dhara, maaf ya. Kalau ada yang kurang memuaskan, ntar saya edit lagi. (_ _)

Untuk kata-kata 'neesan', itu disengaja karena bunyi smsnya juga gitu, hehe.. ^^'a

Thanks buat 'Papi' atas info soal Daemon and Almatarnya. XD

Nah, para reader-yang-budiman (copas kata-kata seorang NHL). Apa ada yang berniat ninggalin jejaknya di sini a.k.a. review? Kritik, saran, pujian (maunya) diterima. ^^

Please review! XD

.

**Cute smile**

**Yui Hoshina ^^v**


End file.
